Wrath's Journey Reeditized
by Pikana
Summary: Two new apprentices: the Smashers thought they'd finally have some fun. However, when a terrible secret of one of the newcomers is released and a sinister plot is found; Marth may need to become a girl again! Madness will ensue. Wrath's Journey begins now
1. Prologue of evil

The sun was setting over the pine-fresh forest and a small boy of seven was super excited. He had been working hard for the past few days and his aunties and uncles said he would get a special treat today, after dinner. He had wanted to get the treat a few hours ago, but Aunty Jess insisted that they would complete their task first, but he could wait because that just increased the suspense. He loved surprises. He loved his extended family very, very much. They were the largest, coolest family one could ask for!

"Can we get some ice cream later Aunty Jess? After I get my present?" The small boy asked as he held the hand of the busty blonde.

"Of course we can Wrath. It's your birthday after all!" Jess giggled before putting on a mock pout, "now how old are you again? Six?" The purple-haired boy shook his head and pulled away from the grip of the woman to hold up seven fingers.

"I can't believe you forgot Aunty Jess! I'm seven!" He laughed. Jess clapped her hands and laughed with him; their voices echoing the deserted forest. "Silly aunty Jess!"

"I'm very silly," she chimed in, ruffling Wrath's hair. "You're a big boy Wrath Pheare! You've been doing a good job with your lessons lately as well." With the word 'lessons' Wrath made a face.

"Uncle Soul is really good with teaching me 'limey stuff'," the two giggled at their private joke, "and Aunty Ashley teaches me math which I'm very good at. You know how the rest of my lessons are going aunty...they're 'okay'."

"Nonsense, you're doing so well, that I think you're ready for the next level of my classes. Maybe soon you'll be good enough to fight the Super Smash Brothers!" With that, the boy's eyes sparkled and he clung onto the soft, warm arm of his large-sized aunty.

"You really think so?"

"I know so," the forest was always ominously silent at this hour, "in fact, why don't you go and prove me that you're ready for the next level. See that tree over there?" A mighty oak, obscuring them from sight was shown to the boy's bright purple eyes.

"Yes! The _Quercus trojana_!"

"Aunty Mer is teaching you well. I want you to face that tree and count to five. Okay? It's the new level." The boy laughed and saluted his adoptive mother's best friend before scurrying off to the ancient tree. After that, a larger smile began to play on the woman's lips as she reached into the leather 'Batman' bag she carried.

"One...two...three..." the seven-year old started counting. He was so focused on the numbers, that he didn't notice his companion pull out a large shotgun that glistened in the orange sun. The sun basked the whole forest in orange...but it would soon be painted red.

"Let's play Wrath..." she whispered as she loaded her shotgun. With a satisfying 'click' she pointed it at the child's head. Point-blank range- no way she could miss.

"Four...f- Hey Aunty Jess?" Wrath asked as he stared at the tree.

"What is it Wrathy?" She asked, her finger sliding onto the trigger.

"Can we get triple-choc caramel swirl ice-cream? That's my favourite!" Jess gave a small smile at his enthusiasm. He was now watching a small green leaf on the tree, waiting for a response before he finished counting. This child was so innocent.

"Yes...anything you want."

"Okay!" He laughed, "Then five!"

The leaves were splattered with red.

* * *

><p>What was the best day of Marth's life could have been the worst for Roy's. Correction, seeing that smile on Marth's face- it was definitely the worst day in his life. Countless "What if...?" questions were going through his head that could have reduced any normal man to tears. Roy wasn't a normal man though- he was the Marquess of Pherae and he was concentrating hard to keep a smile on his face.<p>

Roy had been too many weddings. He had been reduced to tears at the beauty and happiness from them at times; but this was different. He wanted to burst into tears because of the miserable hole in his chest.

He was at the wedding of Marth Lowell and Sheeda Caeda, and he was Marth's best man.

It had been two long weeks since the end of Marth's gender-swap adventure and all the red-head was able to do was to stare at the happy couple, specifically, the groom.

Six months ago, Marth told Roy that he was going to marry Sheeda. At the time, the melee character accepted that fully, having his own girlfriend at the time, and had agreed on being there for Marth. Things had changed since then, and when Princess Sheeda had reminded him on her arrival, his heart stopped for a moment or two when he remembered what he had agreed to. An uneasy feeling washed over him and he was in a state of shock. Only when Marth called his name for the seventh time did Roy snap out of his state. The pyro couldn't remember what happened next, but it was along the lines of Marth saying "you" and "best man".

He couldn't go back on his word; he had a duty to Marth.

So now he had to stand there and suffer, while the love of his life and his true love were getting married.

Perhaps it was lust once upon a time but now, Roy knew he...cared more then he should about Marth. Well, it didn't matter. It was too late now. He was now a man- a gender obstacle that neither of their old-fashioned countries would allow- and standing at the altar with Sheeda by his side, looking beautiful as ever and as always. He felt himself overwhelmed by the urge to grab Marth and drag him out of the church, away from the other wedding guests, away from the mansion, away from the country. The urge to just run away, it wouldn't matter where to, as long as he'd be by his side.

Now Roy knew that he was being ridiculous. Marth was elated and had a real smile plastered on his face and for good reason, Sheeda was kind, beautiful and intelligent. They went well together and he was happy for them, he really was. He just couldn't shake of the terrible feeling of regret, of hurt and anger. He was angry at himself for not acting out in the right time, for not doing anything. His mind was constantly taunting him, saying "That could've been you standing at his side."

The ceremony began; Roy didn't want to be there. Link could see it plainly but there was nothing the fellow groomsman could do except encourage Roy to keep up his facade. The red head didn't want to see the two lovers so happy and carefree, while he was wallowing in self pity. He saw the way Sheeda's eyes shone with joy whenever Marth would look at her, and the way Marth's fingers would now and then brush against his bride's.

To be honest, Roy just wanted it to be over. Everyone around him was so happy it almost drove him insane. He wasn't paying attention to the ceremony; his mind wouldn't let him. Flashbacks were being projected in his mind of how he met Marth, how he spent so much time with his gender-bent form, the way she smiled at him, how they kissed, everything they did together…

He realised that a lone tear was sliding down his cheek when he heard the words "I do". The last bit of his already broken heart shattered and tears were falling from his eyes as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

><p>"Ow...aunty! That was so mean. I want a super-sized ice-cream for that one." Jess laughed as she lifted up the purple-haired boy's fringe. Not a scar in sight. She had the splintered bullet in her hand and could see the forest and Wrath's clothes splattered with blood, yet not a hair on his head was damaged. If she didn't see her friend's kid's head explode a few minutes ago, she would have believed the red came from some other creature.<p>

"You were a great boy Wrath; of course you'll get your ice-cream. Maybe Uncle Albino will give you an extra slice of cake!" Aunty Jess smiled as she began to clean him up, "Aunty Anna would be so proud of you. Your skills are improving. A few more years and you'll be ready to face your parents. You up for that sport?"

"Yep! Soon, I'll be able to find my parents! Then I'll show them all what I can do!"

* * *

><p><em>Pikana presents<em>

_The sequel to Marth's Curse Reeditized_

_A story that will test the fabric of reality._

_And destroy the fourth wall over and over again._

_Fanfiction. Net will never be the same._

**_Wrath's Journey Reeditized_**

_The franchise Super Smash Brothers Brawl is not owned by Pikana in any shape or form. Only Nintendo has that ownership._

* * *

><p><strong>So... which authorscreators are ready to get back into this fic? Sign up... if you dare.  
><strong>

***evil smirk* Is this a reeditzation or what? Humour will work her way into the next chapter, but for now, I hoped you enjoyed the prologue!**  
><strong><br>Review!**


	2. The new kids on the block

**The new kids on the block; also known as 'how to make your characters less Marysue!'**

**Welcome to the first chapter of Wrath's Journey Reeditized! **

**LET'S PARTY! *starts drinking booze like an Australian XD***

**Pikachu: You have exams.**

**Me: *does a spittake* SINCE WHEN?**

**Pikachu: *facepalm*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Your suitcase? Clothes? Your mobile charger? Come on Wrath, you should at least check them a fifth time." A figure bumped against the wall, causing the pictures on the mantelpiece to rattle but not fall.<p>

It had been seventeen agonising years since the group of authors had first moved into the apartment and now only a few remained. The pictures above the, stolen, flat screen TV depicted many things: whether it was showing a tiny purple-haired baby grow into a fine young man or how the authors began to discard their human disguises for their natural forms, it was certain that the winds of change had blown by.

Now, these winds had come back.

"Aunty Anna! Stop worrying. I'm completely fine." The departing man laughed again as his blonde adoptive mother took care of his hair. "Aunty Anna!"

"Guy! You forgot the breath-mints! You loser! You always forget things!" A white figure called, before cackling insanely to himself, wondering about Canadian Bacon. A few seconds later, a black-haired cat-boy stormed in.

"I found these in the bathroom! YOU brought them there! I didn't forget!" The dark-coloured neko yelled back, throwing a small can at the mouse before stomping back out. With amazing skill, the rodent caught it and threw it on the floor before unceremoniously digging throw the rest of the bag.

"Have you got Bijies? I can't find his big, sharp long sword that he was talking about!" The purplette groaned as he saw the resident Albino Pikachu dig through his suitcase, throwing out all of his carefully folded things.

"That's what she said to me last night about you," said a female Dalek-gijinka with a smirk as she pulled the hyperactive mouse aside. There seemed to be a reocurring theme in this house- everyone wanted Canadian Bacon (although the Dalek-woman did want it squirming and alive).

"That was your mom! And she was disappointing."

"No, that wasn't!" Dalek Hope snickered. "That was AUNT Kitskune!"

"I'm not a girl!" cried the feminine teenager, throwing a pan from the kitchen. That managed to get silence out of the house. "What?" Everyone remained quiet as they stared at the transvestite. "Oh hahaha... screw you."

"PICKLED CHEESE!" A large headed pixie boy yelled out as he appeared out of nowhere and glomped a silver-haired man. He began biting his head, much to the chagrin of Silvie.

"SOULDIN! CONTROL YOUR BROTHER!" Silvie attempted to wrestle the boy off his head as he shouted out to the nearby writer: possibly the only sane person in the house.

"What do I look like?" The green haired Brit asked as he sipped his tea, watching the madness, "His keeper?"

"Possibly," a straight-haired, blonde girl snidely remarked as she began stuffing Wrath's things back into his bag.

"I'm detecting some sarcasm Kirbella." Souldin replied in his usual monotone voice.

"What was your first clue?"

"I'm sure that I'll be fine Aunty Anna," Wrath chuckled, now paying attention to the fretting woman, "now what about you? Will you lot be able to survive without me cooking and cleaning?"

"Hey! We'll be fine...besides: we can always buy takeout and hire a maid..." The Asian girl gave him a tight hug, "are you sure you have Bijies?"

"Yes Aunty Anna," he nodded, motioning to his sword.

"Remember Wrath..." the man turned around, expecting to reassure his paranoid aunty until he saw the dark expression on her face, "Things are not always as they seem. You leave now to find your parents and who you are: but make sure you don't lose yourself on the way." Wrath blinked a few times and the morbid expression on the blonde's face disappeared to reveal her usual chirpy one. "Oh look at the time! You better get going! Aunty Jess sends her love... but you know how she takes her job at Arkham seriously. Anyways! Take care Wrath!"

"...I will. I promise."

One by one, the creators huddled around, giving their individual goodbyes to the swordsman.

Wrath gave a long sigh as he looked around at all his relatives who shared the apartment. He would miss them a lot, the insanity, the explosions and the pain that came from the household. Many aunts and uncles came and went, but these were the creators who stuck with him: Souldin, Pickled Cheese, Kitskune Miyake, Merrom Noire, Kirbella, Silvie, Guy Silverburg, Albino Pikachu, Dalek Hope (once Pit Fan and Veicoraptor Girl), CrazyAcorn and, of course, Pikana.

He'd miss his family.

The doorbell rang and Wrath's journey began.

* * *

><p>On the top floor of the elaborate Smash Mansion a stealthy figure knocked on a lone door, three times. Every now and again, the creature would glance over its shoulder, praying it wouldn't be detected. Luckily for him it was only a few anxiety filled minutes later that a voice called out.<p>

"Password?"

"Candy Canes."

"Come in Kirby, make yourself at home." The door creaked open and Kirby waddled into the darkroom. He could see nothing but the sparkling eyes of someone on the ceiling fan, and a person sitting behind a desk in a black 'godfather' styled chair.

"Kirby...what news do you bring us?"

"Newcomers. We are receiving two more today- an actual fighter and a...maid of some sort. They're coming today. We are supposed to go down to the auditorium to greet them within the hour."

"How very interesting..." A new, more timid voice came from the darkness, "what else can you tell us about them?"

"One is well-known, a friend of Sonic and a member of Sega. The other...I'm not sure. Even Master Hand doesn't have any information. It is strange. Poyo. Yes it is, very strange."

"Peculiar...so what do you propose we do now?" The seated person asked. He stroked the green monster at his side, eyes dancing with sadistic excitement at the prospect of new companions to 'play with'.

"What do we propose? Marriage!" Popo yelled, suddenly kissing Nana. His partner giggled and blushed as pandemonium exploded from the room.

"Wrong kind of proposal, idiot!" Toon Link was quick to yell out.

"Who are you calling idiot, greeny!" And Popo was quick to snap back.

"Why are all the lights off anyway?" The lights flickered on and Kirby groaned. He hadn't even bothered to comment on their obnoxious behaviour. He knew it was a bad idea to watch Francis Ford Coppola's 'The Godfather' last night. Somehow, Ness took it way too far and recreated the spare room into an office dedicated to causing mayhem. The only mayhem they were succeeding in making was amongst themselves.

Ness and Toon Link were yelling at Popo and Nana, ready to start a fight, while Pichu had somehow started a brawl with Yoshi. Young Link had somehow gotten himself stuck in a pot (Lucas was trying to get him out) and Diddy Kong was singing 'Waltzing Matilda' at the top of his lungs.

All in all, it was just another average, pointless day.

Kirby scowled. How was a totally adorable, amazing puffball going to get nine of his closest friends out into the auditorium? Without the concussions...Luigi would freak out if he saw another unconscious body being dragged by their legs (okay, to be fair on Luigi, Neil did have a knife in his head but that was beside the point!).

Brainwave.

"What do you want to do? Fight or meet the others?" Kirby watched a chair fly over his head and smash into the door. "Alright then...but you're going to miss out on the chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake?" Yoshi asked. Everyone had stopped moving and Kirby chuckled.

"And strawberry shortcake poyo! At the auditorium because-"

ZOOM!

Kirby blinked as all occupants of the room vanished; loud calls of war devoted to cake reached his non-existent ears from behind him. Kirby grinned.

"Too bad..." he placed on badass sunglasses, "that the cake was a lie."

* * *

><p>Normal couples had their honeymoons in exotic places: Hawaii, France...even Australia. However, the new King of Altea had many other commitments, and his queen understood perfectly why they couldn't have a modern getaway. The tournament had to continue after all.<p>

Sometimes the bluenette explored and treated the manor like it was their honeymoon. It wasn't like she was trapped in a prison cell- the Smash Estate was beautiful enough to suffice as a luxury hotel anyway. Sheeda was given permission to stay due to her special circumstances and generally went wherever Marth went.

"Newcomers?" She asked as she poised herself next to her husband.

The blue-walled auditorium was generally used as a meeting room. No one was on the wooden stage now, so Marth's attention was fully rapt on the woman on the brown leather seat.

"It's unusual, but we have had it before. Sonic and Snake were both surprise guests," the prince responded. "I suppose these people will be available for the Wii U and 3DS franchise if they prove themselves worthy."

"Oh...and I should..?"

"Duck." Marth said quickly. Sheeda couldn't respond as Marth pushed her down. A flaming ball of rubber bands flew over their heads and began burning out the wooden stage.

"Falco you IDIOT!"

"Hey! At least I can throw better than you can, you sorry tin can..." Sheeda glance up and she paled.

"Should I be concerned with this?" Marth gave a laugh. The group had been on their best behaviour ever since she had arrived, but three weeks was too long. Now they were restless and were slipping back into their chaotic routine.

"You can go back to our room if you'd like, this shouldn't take too long. Have a rest dear," he muttered as he kissed her hand. Sheeda gave a pleasant smile and slipped past a disgruntled Pokémon Trainer sending his water-Pokémon out.

"I got this," the Pokémon Trainer mumbled. Squirtle grinned from atop the trainer's shoulder as it sent out a spray of water, be-ridding the fire. It was at that moment; Master Hand decided to go on stage, accidentally getting hosed by the turtle. Red's eyes bulged and he gulped. "Whoops."

"You're lucky that I'm not allowed to fire any of you right now because Pikana would have my head."

"What head?" yelled a heckler, causing a few people to break out in laughter.

"Never mind. Settle down you lot..."

"THE CAKE IS A LIE! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING KIRBY?" screamed Yoshi as he shook the puffball as pathetically as his arms would let him. Everyone stared as Kirby pulled the most terrifying slasher grin on his face.

"The cake isn't a lie. I JUST ATE YOUR PRECIOUS CAKE!"

"Settle down or you two will not get anymore cake EVER! That goes for all of you." The Hand on the stage declared.

Everyone quietened down. Believe me, with forty odd cakes a year, no one wanted to misbehave. For Master Hand to issue such a serious threat, things must have been serious.

"Ahem...thank you. Now, the announcements..." the hand shook itself to reveal a list which levitated in front of him, "As you know, you don't need to take turns cooking anymore," cheers for the sake of their stomachs- poison created by Ike would never plague them again- "so if you have any special requests for meals, please place them on the bulletin boards. Brawling rosters have been edited as well. Please actually look at the boards and don't set them on fire. The tier list has been updated so feel free to have a look at it; and finally, the florescent light bulbs STILL do not give off enough radiation to cause you to get cancer, so please don't let Ganondorf scare you by telling you otherwise," lots of laughter filled the auditorium, "any questions?"

"Pichu?" The tiny mouse Pokémon said with a raised hand.

"Cake isn't a question Pichu." Master Hand answered immediately, "Well, without further ado, may I introduce the first of many to be drafted up to the next Smash Tournament. Please give a warm welcome to NiGHTS from SEGA."

No one could tell if purple jester was male or female as it flew above the podium- but Master Hand seemed sure it was a female. Regardless, a polite round of clapping came as the purple jester bounced, gave a cheery wave and bowed, landing on the stage as she did so.

"I'm glad to be here. I hope you all won't be too boring."

"Oh man, just what we need. A childish, female Sonic who can fly." The blue hedgehog scowled in response and elbowed Snake in the ribs. This stupid act only succeeded in setting off one of Snake's grenades.

BOOM!

A bit of chaos broke out as panties were exposed, burns were placed and a muffin was sent flying. Noise broke between the fighters as the room was sent in a state of panic. None of the veterans seemed troubled that a 'frikkin' grenade just went off. NiGHTS did, however, and looked at the giant floating glove on stage questioningly. Master Hand gave her the best shrug he could before motioning for Dr. Mario to cart them away.

"Okay, enough with the fun and games. As you all know, NiGHTS will be receding here to adapt to her surroundings, so I want you all to be on your best behaviours. Please don't send ANOTHER of our newcomers away screaming."

"Hey! Mickey Mouse had it coming to him!" Wario yelled, earning laughs from everyone.

"Regardless...treat her nicely, okay? That's all for today..." Someone raised their hand. Only the princesses had manners. "Yes Zelda?"

"Aren't we getting a new maid today? One that can actually cook?" A rumble of excitement came. Someone who could actually cook? A long time ago, they would have just stolen the glove's credit cards and go grab some takeaway. Food bills were high and there was just no time for anyone to cook their own food or clean the pigsty that was the manor.

"Ahaha...Yes. I wasn't going to show our...special management today, but I suppose I might as well since..."

"Wait!" Pit yelled, standing up. "Did you call an actual maid company to send this person?" NiGHTS blinked confused and stared at her buddy offstage who shrugged. "I mean...we don't want a creator's influence." Low mutters of agreement.

"I was recommended the services by an..." Master Hand visibly grimaced as images of a yellow creature with a bazooka filled his mind, "acquaintance."

"Yune, damn it! It's a fangirl or an OC! I knew it! Creators are making us love interests again!" Ike yelled out. The room almost rose in protest again before Master Hand curled up into a gun shape and shot three rounds of bill bullets into the air. Silence fell.

"It is an original character, but rest assured, no one will be paired up," the hand told his audience sternly, "the new employee is also taking an internship here: meaning that in addition to his duties, he is to be trained by each and every one of you at least once during his stay." Peach raised her hand. "Yes Princess Toadstool?"

"He?"

"Yes. The maid...apprentice I should say...is a man. Wrath Isaac Pheare, please make your way to the stage." A polite round of applause came, mostly from Kirby and Yoshi. Roy, who was half asleep, looked up- confused that the name of his land was called.

"Didn't know you had a brother Roy?" Joked Link as a figure came on stage and faced them all. Roy looked at the blonde.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Uh...Cousin?"

"I don't have any relatives," Roy muttered as he looked at the person who would feed them. While the current fighters sized him up as they did with NiGHTS, the nervous Wrath Pheare gave a low bow and a small smile.

He didn't seem any different from an un-armoured Fire-Emblem character. He carried a weapon in his sheathe, wore a blue shirt, jeans and boots. Wrath's eyes were mostly hidden under his bright, scruffy purple hair though everyone could see the calm purple irises.

"Hello," his greeting enticed everyone in the audience, immediately giving off a different impression. While he looked like a normal guy, the muscular youth had a low and unintentionally melodious voice, "It is nice to meet you all, and I hope we will all be able to get along. I look forward to serving you and getting to know you." He gave a smile and someone returned a girlish giggle, much to the chagrin of most. Suddenly, some heckler decided to break the silence.

"I told you he'd be a Mary-Sue!"

"You mean Gary-Stu!" Wrath's smile faded and he stood there stoically, listening to the flowing insults.

His face placed in utmost calm as a few began to complain to Master Hand.

Wrath was a curious creature. While he looked calm, he was very nervous and confused. Here he was, presented in front of everyone and ready to find his parents. He had assumed this would easy; expecting to recognise his parents when he saw them. Well, at least his mother since he was told so many times that he resembled her at home. No woman in the audience stood out to him. Not the bounty huntress trying to snap the fingers off the man next to her; not the princess who was clothed in pink- giggling at the whispers passed in her ear and neither the young girl next to the princess with long ears. He could feel it in his gut that he could see his parents...just who?

In the centre of it all, the bluenette prince scowled. Something about Wrath felt familiar but he couldn't quite place it. The prince had no time to dwell on it as irritation quickly knocked off this feeling- people had started yelling at the purplette.

"Go back to the authoress ya OC freak!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Hey, be nice," Marth yelled over the din, "give him a break, okay? No one has fallen in love with him at first sight so it'll be okay! It's the man's first day- give him a chance."

"Exactly! Thank you Prince Marth." Master Hand tried to explain.

"I knew he was gay! The marriage was a fake!" Marth gritted his teeth before finally settling with trying to stab Wolf through the stomach with Falchion.

A new pandemonium began.

"Now, you're all dismissed. Get lost," the glove said to the brawlers as he saw miniature fights start up randomly in the stands. The large right hand groaned and floated off the stage, beckoning to Samus. "You have a brain; please show Miss NiGHTS to her room. Wrath, please come to my office so we may discuss the terms of your employment. Wrath, you start right away so, after we're done, you can go and clean this place up." By now, a fire had broken out in the stands.

"Yes sir," Wrath muttered obediently as he followed off stage, looking at Marth for a second.

"Hey! The newbies are gone! Vodka time!" Screamed Donkey Kong as the massive ape grabbed tequila from underneath his seat and began chugging it down.

"Gimme some!"

"No way Toon Link! You're too young short-fry," Link retorted.

"I'll show you short-fry!" Toon Link yelled as more miniature brawls began.

* * *

><p>"...And that's my story."<p>

"I see. Well...thank you for explaining that to me. Any-who, welcome to the staff Wrath, I hope you have an enjoyable stay here."

"Thank you Master Hand, any last minute things before I start?"

"Now I must warn you about Crazy Hand; today, Crazy is a girl but call her 'Snookums' and you'll be fine." Wrath blinked questionably as he sat down in the pristine office. His mind wasn't questioning the destructiveness of the brawlers; rather, he was wondering how on earth could a hand 'sit' at a desk. That and...

"Who's Crazy Hand?"

"JV THAT GABXJL WOULD AH KQG BE DIGBJAB ME!" yelled Crazy Hand bursting into the room, completely bashing down the wall. Wrath ducked and dodged flying rubble by using his chair as a makeshift shield while Master Hand 'looked' at his 'sister': completely unfazed.

"Crazy Hand I presume?"

"NO! Doctor ROLLINGSTONES!"

"Yeah that's her."

"OOHZ! EVIL LITTLE CHARLIE AREN'T YA! YOU SMELL OF CHICKEN AND CINNAMON! YOU MUST BE THE MAN WITH THE MOP."

"Yes, I am the new guy. I am the new cook and the cleaner."

"You speak idiot?" Master Hand asked questioningly. Wrath laughed and shook his fluffy purple head.

"No, that's a different dialect. My relatives speak 'Random' all the time. It's normal for me so feel free to ask me to help with Crazy Hand any time." The glove looked at the swordsman, shocked that he was offering his services (possibly his life) to help him control the sociopathic hand. Master Hand couldn't speak but nodded.

"YAYZ! I HAVE BOYFRIEND! LOVING ME SUNSHINE! MY WORDS ARE THINLY VEILED FORESHADOWING!"

"Yeah, time for the pills, Crazy," he yanked at the hand, "Wrath, clean up this mess. I'm going to the medical office. Your job starts now so make sure I'm not disappointed!" With that, the two hands flew off leaving the original character to fix a huge broken wall.

"Better get used to this..." sighed Wrath as he grabbed his allocated tools and stared at the walls, "soon enough; I'll actually do what I need to do."

* * *

><p><strong>And the changes have been staged. The smashers are set and now for some fun times!<strong>

**Review! Critiques are loved!**


	3. It's character development and plot time

**Wrath's journey reeditized **

**Chapter 2: It's character development and Plot time**

**... In Singapore airport now... royally peeved that I have to wait 5hrs for my delayed flight to Japan. At least I saved this doc on FFN so I can give ya something!**

* * *

><p>"Woah!"<p>

"It's amazing."

"I think I'm in love."

"It's beautiful."

"I can't believe it..."

"It's heavenly."

"It's actually edible!"

At six o'clock sharp, Master Hand announced that they would all be joining him in the dining room for dinner. To dine in the exuberant dining room was rare enough, so every one of the curious smashers had assembled themselves outside the door- wondering why they were eating there. Usually they would all wander in at different times into the kitchen (which mysteriously resembled a high school cafeteria) and it was odd to find the forty-three playable characters would be eating together without some special occasion.

They weren't kept waiting in anticipation for long; the door swung open and the most beautiful sight bestowed their eyes.

Food.

Not grey, moving masses like Falco prepared. Not raw chunks of meat on a plate. Not something disgusting from a packet.

Real honest-to-goodness food.

The smashers' eyes sparkled as they saw the incredible colourful dishes. Fruit cut and produced in such large numbers that even Yoshi thought he could get his fill; meat sliced and dripping with sauce and gravy; salads light with homemade dressing in by the bowlful; seafood sizzled slightly on the surface and dessert glistening in heavenly sweetness.

The gorgeous buffet appeared so much more appetizing then their regular meals and was nothing short of a feast for kings. It seemed to glow next to the well-laid dining table- covered with empty dishes that begged to be used.  
>Everyone was in deep shock. No one had suspected something to this degree would be made.<p>

Beside the aromatic food, the new butler stood and bowed to the astounded Smashers, a professional smile on his face. Wrath cleaned up well. Although his hair was still scruffy, the newcomer had brushed up well-now adorned in a suit with a fancy cloth around his arm to complete the 'butler' look.

"I wasn't sure what would appeal to every single one of you, so I've prepared a variety of local dishes as well as some unique cuisine. I hope you will find the meal satisfactory." Wrath gave another bow. When he looked up, he found he had been pushed aside, bowled over by the ravenous Smash Brothers.

Half the food disappeared and the suddenly starved fighters chowed down greedily. It would be an understatement to say they enjoyed the delectable meal.

Of course, dinner wasn't all about food (okay, maybe not for Yoshi and Kirby it was). Something astounding was happening at the head of the table.

Samus was smiling.

"And so then Reala asked 'How many okarins does it take to hogie a morflark?' So I put the bacon on my head and said..."

"...Fimbar!" Samus screamed out in surprising enthusiasm. The people around the newcomer and veteran stared as the girls laughed at the alien joke. "How do you know that one? I haven't heard that joke in years!"

"Came to me in a dream when I was visiting another planet." NiGHTS giggled "I'm surprised that you know it Samus!"

"I heard it when I still was at the Galactic Federation. I remember it because one of the officers there was feeding me freshly-squeezed blorg."

"Oh my gosh... someone had a nightmare about blorgs. I heard they're delicious!" The girls laughed again. "Have you ever heard of splut-wingx? Pordkins?"

"Hell yeah! They're are as big as florknocks!" To be honest, Pit was getting quite creeped out. It was rare enough to see Samus out of her suit, eating in public as it was. Then here she was smiling and laughing with some stranger?  
>The purple haired jester had somehow managed to pull various smiles out of the bounty huntress in a few short hours varying from smirks to gaffing laughter. It was unbelievable how quickly the blonde had taken the Sega girl under her wing.<p>

"Samus is making friends... it's creeping me out." Falco whispered across the table to Pit. The angel shrugged.

"Well I suppose SOMEONE has to like her. Everyone is liked by someone."

"Nobody likes me." Complained Wario . The angel raised an eyebrow but didn't respond, continuing munching his grapes. "I can't figure out why." The obese man bit into his garlic and Pit wrinkled his nose, cursing why Ike chose here, of all spots, on the long table.

"Do you want me to tell you why?"

"No."

"Well I've been watching your activities from Skyworld Wario."

"Like a fangirl?" Pit glared.

"No... because of your sins! I know you steal people's money, you eat garlic by itself... and salt which is a disgrace to Paulenta. People don't like you because you don't bathe, you never listen and you're greedy. Paulenta's sake! You have employees from Wario Ware Inc that have wanted their paychecks since 2003. By the way, if you don't give it to them in two months, they'll shut you down and declare you bankrupt."

Pikachu sniggered and a newly eavesdropping NiGHTS gave a light giggle. Samus, between the jester and the Pokemon, rolled her eyes and focused on the plate in front of her, not believing she was now listening in.

"Okay, you stupid chicken, but how the hell do you know this stuff?" Pit scowled as he swallowed.

"I told you I've been watching you."

"Like a fangirl?"

"NO! LIKE ...Gah. Why do I even bother?" The surrounding people burst out laughing. Pit groaned as he looked down into his food and rubbed his temples. Ike walked back up from the buffet and patted the poor angel on the back before sitting back down next to him.

The whole time Wrath paced the dining hall- replacing dirty plates, charging R.O.B's batteries and refilling drinks- and saw some things that most would rather not see. The scene above was only one of the many that Wrath observed.  
>Snake shot Captain Falcon, only to be stabbed by Bowser's spikes; King Dedede sat on a pancake which reduced Charizard to tears; Mr. Game and Watch beeped and broke three chairs and Dr. Mario throwing more 1UP Mushrooms then Wrath would care to admit. Perhaps the most normal (for NORMAL people's standards) was the royal couple Marth and Sheeda, chatting ardently to each other with Roy occasionally interjecting the princess' statements.<p>

It was during these shenanigans that Wrath realised that he had slowed down helping people- only the bigger eaters were left to stuff their faces, though others were now just munching on dessert. Seeing as he was unneeded, Wrath began making his way back to the kitchen until he was hailed down.

"Hey Wrath," Wrath turned and looked at the seat beside him. He had barely recognised the voice as Link's. He had never heard the blonde hero speak before, so he was surprised when the Twilight hero had chosen to speak to him. It must have been important if he was speaking to a nobody, "Is this... broiled cucoo? An actual cucoo from Hyrule?" Okay. Apparently not. However Wrath, being a minor Legend of Zelda fanboy, was still excited that the great Link was actually speaking to him and continued to smile. He gave the taller man a nod.

"Yes it is sir," Wrath replied formally, "It almost killed me so I know." The two shared a laugh which caught onto Princess Zelda, sitting across from them.

"Well, you did a great job with it. It's delicious." Zelda looked at Link. "Oh! Right. Where are my manners? I'm Link and she's Princess Zelda. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before."

"It's okay sir... Link." Wrath smiled, "you both are famous. There's no need to introduce yourself." Once again, Wrath bowed low. "As mentioned before, I'm Wrath Pheare. It's a pleasure to meet the heroes of the Legend of Zelda series. I've read of your exploits."

"A fan eh? Don't see one of those everyday." Link indicated an empty, cushioned seat next to him. "Would you like to sit down? You look like you could use a break and there's plenty of room here." The gentleman smiled but shook his head.

"I'm sorry. As much as I would love to, I'm supposed to work. It's my first day on the job and I have a lot dishes to start." Link frowned at the prospect of dishes but his princess laughed.

"Come now, it's not as if you'll be doing all the chores by yourself. We'll all help. You can afford to sit down for a short period of time. Have you eaten yet?" Wrath looked around.

"Thank you both... and do not worry Princess Zelda, I ate before I came." After feeling satisfied the smashers could attend to themselves, the new butler gave in to the princess and hero of time and sat down.

"So," Link started the attempt to be friendly, "where did you come from Wrath?"

"Mm..." Zelda swallowed the piece of cake she was eating, "And where did you learn to cook like this? You're going to make us all fat before we know it if you keep this standard up." Wrath chuckled.

"Thank you for the high praise princess. Well... there's nothing much to tell. I'm just a normal guy from Australia in the human world."

"Wow. The human world. That's where we all are just video games, aren't we?" Wrath nodded.

"Yeah, I've played everyone's game/s here. Most of my relatives are huge Nintendo fans. I'm a bit of a fan myself."

"You don't have an Australian accent." Link said bluntly.

"Link!"

"Heh. It's okay. I don't know where my vocal patterns are from. Probably from my British uncle. He's the only one with manners at home."

"It sounds very intriguing Wrath. Please, tell us about yourself." Wrath had to listen to Zelda's request. He liked the woman and especially her companion. Link was very friendly and surprisingly more talkative then he had let on in his games. With two iconic heros around him, it was hard to talk about himself and not about them but Wrath managed fairly well.

"Let's see... I'll be nineteen in November, my favourite colour is blue, I play soccer, I've been home-schooled my entire life, I'm adopted and I've raised by more aunties and uncles then I can remember." Wrath took a breath as he spoke rather fast, "Sorry. I guess I'm a bit nervous. I'll slow down. My aunties and uncles are great tutors but horrible cooks- ever since I was six I've been cooking and cleaning for about twelve everyday." Link chuckled a little.

"I see. So how come you're in Super Smash Brothers anyway? Didn't Master Hand say something about training you?"

"Umm... I haven't done anything iconic so, unlike NiGHTS, I'm not recognised as an official fighter." Wrath explained, growing sheepish. He couldn't exactly explain why he was here and what he was looking for so he kept it to himself. It didn't mean he had to lie about his being here. "But I hope to be able to be a hero someday and be able to help others. I'm here because one of my aunts know Master Hand really well and requested for me to work here in order to pay for some fighting tuition."

"And do you know how to fight?" Link asked curiously.

"I do know how to fight and I have sparred a lot but... well... you have to see my brawl style to know what's wrong with me. I'm afraid I don't really know how to explain it."

"Hey, we all have problems. Don't worry about it Wrath." Zelda verbally comforted. "In fact, I remember Princess Peach Toadstool and I had more problems when we came. At least you've had training. More often then not, we ended up as damsels-in-distress."

"And now she has an amazing right hook." The two laughed. "Hey, we all have to teach you something. So maybe I can have the first spar with you. You know. Be your mentor for your first brawl. Does that sound okay?"

"Thank you Link. I'd like that a lot." The two shook hands to confirm the deal. However, before the three could continue talking, a large shatter filled the air along with a few high-pitched screams.

"YOU BROKE THE PLATE!"

"I'LL BREAK YOUR SPINE IN A FEW SECONDS!" Wrath groaned. He stood up and gave an apologetic bow to both Link and Zelda, just as Master Hand glided into the hallway and escorted Olimar and Wolf out of the dining hall into his office.

"I better get back to work. You know how it is; walls to rebuild, dishes to clean and shards to pick up." Wrath gave an unamused laugh to himself, "Oh well... Thank you both for letting me talk to you. It was nice meeting you and I hope we will be able to speak again soon."

"To you too Wrath."

"I'm free for most of tomorrow. So just knock on the green door on the third floor in the Western block and we'll have or organise a brawl."

"Can do. See you tomorrow." Wrath rolled up his sleeves and set himself to work cleaning. That was nice. He had some new friends.

Maybe they could help him start his journey.

* * *

><p>Now Aunty Mer wasn't mentioned in the last chapter because none of the other creatorsauthors knew where she was. (We say 'other' because we all know the great and powerful Pikana knew). While the others were all trusted friends, only Mer was assigned the task by Pikana due to it being so devious and sadistic that only she could take care of it.

The creator had begun the preparations for the revelation upon the insane Pikachu's orders. The first thing she had to do is deliver a verbal message.

After ripping open a fabric of dimensions, Mer stepped out behind a magnificent white and brown castle. Without making the sound, the bluenette scaled the walls, with her human hands, before landing in the open courtyard where an army of shrouded figures could be seen. None of these guards paid any attention to the intruding authoress. In fact, they didn't even notice the electric-blue Pokegirl.

It could have been easier to warp in or to turn invisible and just waltz in. However, the place where she was intruding was not in any of the fictional universes creators had power over. Mer had to use stealth. Stealth that could only come from her small body and her some-what intelligent mind. Her creator's plot book and her entire body were hidden by her simple disguise, a dark cloak that all the guards wore, while her face and hair were hidden by a hood.

When Pikana gave her the outfit, Mer struggled to believe that a hood and cloak could fool thirty-thousand soldiers. She still didn't believe it... even though she had just walked through the front door and no one spotted her.

Everyone was an idiot.

Mer continued traveling through the dark hallways until she arrived at a large arch, guarded by two more hooded figures. She gave a small bow to each of them.

"I have a message for the mistress." She lied easily. The guard on her left nodded and even opened the door for her, allowing her into the throne room. Mer shivered as she walked into the refrigerated area and she trod carefully on the red carpet laid from the door to where a figure on a throne was awaiting.

The large, silver pillar-filled chamber was silent save for the lilting notes of a quiet, melancholy violin. played by yet another shrouded figure. The room was dimly lit by flickering torches that cast a strange white glow across the brown room without creating any heat. Mer continued to scan the room, and the throne caught her eye.

The throne was a simple gold design, however it was tall and imposing, casting shadows on the figure that sat silently on her throne. The figure was human-sized, dressed in a magnificent blue silk. However, the imperial person's chin and mouth were illuminated, showing full lips in a small, secretive smile but the eyes and upper face were concealed in darkness. One long, slender hand rested on the arm of the throne, while the long fingers idly drummed against the throne arms.

"My liege?" Mer asked, as she bowed low, "Permission to speak?"

The intimidating figure didn't react to the disguised authoress but someone else did. The violinist in the corner stopped playing completely. He stared at Mer, as if trying to see through his disguise. The bluenette prayed that he didn't have X-ray vision. If he found out who she was, then the whole plan could fall into ruins.

"Slave... tell me something." The figure sunk deeper into the chair, making it even harder for Mer to look without moving her head, still it was bowed low.

"Do you not remember who I am? I am your master! You better respect me worm! You DARE to enter my halls when everyone in this miserable pit knows I am resting? What do you want, insolent slime? Tell me now or I'll feed you to the others!" Mer resisted her urge to brutally murder the figure and raised her head, trying to look as humble as she could. "I apologise my supreme ruler," Mer knew she'd have to wash her mouth out later, "but my message is of the most utmost importance. You asked us to tell you as soon as we knew about... it." Eyes widened from the other two inhabitants of the room. The figure said nothing for a minute. Then it slid up into a more royal position and pointed down at the authoress/creator.

"Then speak!"

"It has been confirmed. We now know who has the information about it." Mer had no idea what she was talking about of course. She was just reading memorised lines like an actor in Pikana's play. However, the line was the largest cue for shock in the other characters. The man in the corner dropped his violin and the figure instantly perked up. Her interest was captured. Perfect. All according to plan. "Then speak! Tell me all you know! Where is it? Tell me now!"

"I do not know where it is. The information of the weapon's location is retained within the child of immense darkness. The traveller of dreams and the only being who has a heart and yet devoid soul. If you manage to take what is dear to the child, you will be able to control the weapon."

The figure stood up and gave a large grin. "Excellent work. This is the best news I had all day. Prepare my scouts now. Tell them we are going to find this child. Dismissed slave." Mer stood up and gave a low bow. Now she just needed to get out of here and tell Pikana. Mer slowly made her way out, trying not to look to eager to leave.

"My liege..." the violinist spoke, "what do you plan on doing with the weapon once you find it?"

"Oh? ...Isn't it obvious?" The figure threw the cloak back and stretched out its rainbow coloured butterfly wings. "I shall have my revenge on the Smashers."

* * *

><p><strong>Im deleting Wrath's Journey the original and Marth's curse because of spoilers. PRETEND YOU KNOW NOTHING!<br>**  
><strong>REVIEW! SEE U NEXT MONTH!<strong>


End file.
